Narnia's Children
by mkaylakay94
Summary: What happens when the Avengers get taken to the past to help four young siblings save a world no one knew actually exists? The summary stinks but the story is better than it sounds!


Narnia's Children

Chapter 1- Introductions

Walking along the foggy London street was a tall young man. Though he was preoccupied with his thoughts he heard someone running behind him yelling his name. "Peter! Peter! Do wait up!" the voice called. As Peter turned around he saw his youngest sister Lucy huffing and puffing while trying to catch up to him. "Lu whatever is the matter!" Peter exclaimed. "We get to go back to the professor's! Mum and Dad are going to America for Dad's health. This time though Mum says the professor's niece will be there! Maybe she will be my age and I'll have someone to play with!" Lucy exclaimed all in one breath. Peter smiled at his little sister's excitement. Though he was worried about his father's health after his injuries sustained in the war, he also was excited for the visit to the professor. Like any good older brother Peter did not want to alarm Lucy with his concerns of their father's health, so he invited her to join him at the house of some of his school friends. On their walk to the house Peter explained to Lucy that his friends were Americans and to expect a few things that would be considered strange in England. He also told her that his friends were musicians and that the reason for his visiting them was due to their eagerness to show him the music from America.

When they arrived a butler led them to what should have been the sitting room or parlor but instead was filled with many different musical instruments some like the piano were familiar, but others such as an electric guitar were very strange to the two Pevensies. Suddenly a group of 6 young men who were laughing boisterously walked in and greeted Peter saying "Hey look if it isn't Pevensie!" Lucy walked out from behind Peter shyly when he started introducing her to his friends. After he introduced Lucy, Peter then observed a stranger in the group of young men. "Right you are Pete my friend" the leader of the group exclaimed. "This here is Peter Parker; he's my cousin from California." Lucy then requested to know the names of the rest of the group, to which the tall young man with dark hair and eyes (who seemed to be the leader of the group) stepped forward and introduced himself as Dillon. "This is Vert" he said as he pointed to a tall, muscular, blond young man. Peter shook his hand and Lucy shyly said hello. Dillon then went on to introduce Ted who was tall with dark brown hair (almost black) and bright blue eyes. With a gleam in his eye Dillon pointed out the two young men that seemed to be identical in appearance, they both were the same height with dirty blond hair and green eyes. "These two are Alex and Brett the twins good luck trying to tell them apart! I even have trouble and I grew up with them", Dillon chuckled. "What about "Carl?" Vert asked.

Suddenly there was loud stomping down the stairs, as Peter and Lucy looked up to see what could be making that noise they saw a beautiful young woman, the same age as the rest of the group. She looked to the Pevensies as if she was a princess from a fairy tale come true. She was the same height as Dillon with the same bright green eyes and black hair and bright smile. Dillon put his arm around the girl and introduced her as Carla, his twin sister, also known to the band members as "Carl." Lucy looked wonderingly at the group before her; they were definitely not British you could tell by the way they dressed and talked. Little did she know that her older brother Peter was wondering right along with her as to why Carla appeared to be wearing similar if not the same trousers as the rest of the band. In fact she was, the band all wore similar clothes in order to give a sense of unity. They each wore black jeans (Carla's were skinny jeans), white or black t-shirts, combat boots and a black leather jacket. Another thing that both of the Pevensie siblings noticed is that instead of the boys having their hair in the style that all boys in England considered "in" (combed off to the side, rather nerdy looking according to our modern standards). Dillon had a fohawk, Vert spiked his hair, Alex and Brett both wore their hair long-ish (Justin Bieber length but NOT style), Ted had the front of his hair spiked but the rest back laid flat, and Peter (Parker) just never brushed his so it constantly looked like a mess (If you want a visual just look at the new _The Amazing Spiderman_ movie). Last but not least Carla wore her hair shoulder-length; with a rhinestone clip holding her swooped bangs out of her face (she also had beautifully naturally curly hair).

To Lucy's surprise Carla stepped forward and asked if they wanted to hear a song. "I would like to hear you sing" Lucy piped up shyly. The band members each took their places, Dillon and Carla with electric guitars, Vert on the drums, Brett on the keyboard and the others watching as Carla began singing "Welcome to the Show" as sang by Britt Nicole. When they were finished, they noticed the butler standing in the doorway. "What is it Alfred? You look distressed" Carla asked. "Well Miss, there is a guest waiting in the kitchen for you," Alfred replied. Before Carla or Dillon could reply Alfred continued "He says his message is important, he also says to tell you that he met you in Gotham and would like to take you up on your offer." Peter and Lucy were confused until Carla then asked Alfred to show the man into the living room to listen to the rest of the show and said they would explain after the show. With that Alfred left the room and brought the stranger in. Lucy looked up to see a man with a cane and a grizzly looking beard, if it hadn't been for his black hair and beard she would have thought he was an old man like the professor. Just as the band was getting set up to sing the next song Carla went to open the door which was being knocked very frantically. She opened it to find a group of young men and women getting ready to knock on the door again. She recognized them and led them to the living room to join the group already gathered.


End file.
